


Sexto and the very wrong MH

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And OOC, F/M, Sexto, Sherlock is naughty, Smut, Very very naughty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is back from a long case and he miss his wife so much!! What if he send to her some naughty sexto? (english translation from my latest sherlolly OS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexto and the very wrong MH

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexto and wrong MH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580716) by [kis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis). 



> Hi I'm back with a new sherlolly OS which is a translation from my latest french OS!! Thank you to Herstoryangel who helped me :)

«  _Finally_  ! » thought Sherlock, happy to be at home after spending 2 weeks in the north of Ireland for a tough case, with his friend, John Watson.

Now that he was back in London, he feels deeply how much he missed his wife. Terribly. Physically.

Quickly he removes his phone from his pocket, the famous detective falls into his favorite chair before sending a quick text to his wife.

«  **I’m back. Long case. I can't wait to see you again. SH**  »

Placing carefully his phone on the tea table, Sherlock crossed his legs and shut his eyes before searching his mind palace for an interesting cold case, something complex to feed his hungry mind. Unfortunately, within five minutes of helpless searches, Sherlock couldn’t find any worthy cases and that was the worst ! Every time he closes his eyes, he only saw his Molly.

Molly and him after their first kiss.

_The poor woman had been so shocked that she avoided Sherlock for an entire week._

Molly and him after their first night together…

_It been shy and new but for Sherlock, something had changed. He feels freedom with his pathologist in his arms._

Molly and her innocent and bright smile when she was with Sherlock at her place.

_Each time he saw her smile, the detective knew that he place was with Molly Hooper at his side._

Molly and her little mouth who left sensual kisses on each parts of his body.

He couldn’t help but moan at the remembrance of pure pleasure before closing his eyes and hide his face behind his huge hands.

Molly and her little mouth traveling downward slowly and lecherously.

_Oh oh!_

Molly and her little mouth who was only a few centimeters from his member. No need to be a genius to know that the naughty damsel wasn't going to take him for now. No, no… firstly, she’s going to look at him straight in the eyes with her genuinely innocence before putting a brief but gentle kiss on Little Sherlock before close up her mouth on his prepuce. Then comes the favorite part of the “Not so shy” Molly Hooper. Teasing Sherlock with her tongue playing with his frenulum.

_Stop!_

_Stop. It!_

Open up suddenly his eyes, the young detective was on his foot, his legs shaking a little after the vivid memory of Molly. Laying his sharp eyes on his phone, Sherlock catch it, checking his texto faster before growling unpleased, seeing Molly never reply to his last text.

“ **MOLLY! I. NEED. YOU. RIGHT. NOW! SH**.”

“ **I DON’T CARE IF YOU CUT THE BODY OF THE PRIME MINISTER. I WANT YOU! SH** ”

Putting hastily the poor mobile on the floor, the gorgeous detective eyed his lower appendage which had becomes harder.

_Molly and her little mouth doing long and languid licks back and forth…_

As a junkie who had perceived some drug, Sherlock had found himself on the floor, his mobile between his trembling hands.

“ **Molly, I miss you! I don’t know what going on with me but I need you at Baker Street. I miss everything of you. Your smile, your unfunny jokes and your mouth! Oh, what I will do to kiss furiously that mouth of yours. When I close my eyes, I can feel your mouth on Sherlock Jr and it’s a TORTURE for me! Please, Mollllyyyy, answer me!! SH** ”

Throwing for the second time his telephone, the detective decided to empty the spirits by walking through his apartment like a lion in cage. The minutes scrolled slowly for Sherlock, who had slowly lost hope, before its telephone warns of a new message.

“ _Finally!_ ” thought the detective before taking is phone, a huge smile on his lips.

Smile he lost gradually while he was reading the text.

“ **I’m sorry little brother but this is the wrong “MH”** ”.

Ding!

“ **And I can affirm you the Prime Minister is doing very well. We finished a discussion of mattered of state toward with a cuppa. MH** ”

Now ashamed, he could feel his warm cheeks bloody hell!, the ponderous and proud Sherlock Holmes choose to read the next text.

“ **As for the rest, I cannot help you, and I prefer not to. Now I have to wash my eyes out with bleach and then delete the terrible images of my younger brother and his partner go out of my head as quickly as possible. MH** ”

Putting far away his mobile, Sherlock let himself down on his armchair the face in his hands. What had he done?!

Ding!

“ **A word of advice dear brother of mine, change Molly’s name in your contacts. MH** ”

Ding!

“ **And don’t forget the next Sunday, Mummy invited us for a brunch. Watch your behave! MH** ”

 


End file.
